


The Heart Does Magic

by KyuukaYayoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Sad Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuukaYayoi/pseuds/KyuukaYayoi
Summary: It was Harry and Draco's anniversary and Draco was late. The question is, is his reason for being late valid?(Supposed to be posted on Valentine's day.)





	The Heart Does Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded on Valentine's day, sadly, it had skipped my mind... For months. 

Harry has been in a very bad mood the whole night. Draco was late, no scratch that; late was an understatement, he was late in a very major way. He should've been home hours ago; but no, it's 10 in the bloody evening and there was still no signs of the blonde man any where. He casted a warming charm on the food he had prepared for the eighth time; he started cooking at ten minutes before six. 

The fourteenth should've been a day that is solely for them, Harry had asked for this day off a month and a half ago, he was very excited, happy and hopeful... All of that flew out of the window when the said blonde failed to show up when the clock strucked nine. He was still sulking when he fell asleep on the kitchen table. 

He woke up hours later to the sound of his boyfriend's voice. "Love, love wakeup." The voice said the same time as a hand was raking through his undoubtedly messy hair. "I'm home now, love. Harry get up." 

When Harry opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his husband's warm smile, the smile that was only reserved for him and the people closest to both of them. He was about to return the smile when he remembered the night before. "Where were you?" He asked glaring angily at Draco. 

Draco's smile didn't even falter as he said "I had a very long night." He took a chair and placed it beside Harry's, Harry tried to push him as he tried to sit down, but instead of retaliating he just smiled amusedly at his husband as he continued to sit. Harry pulled his chair away.

"So you had a very long night," Harry said with an uncharacteristical sneer. "I wonder who are you with? Is it Greta or Lillith? Or maybe that new receptionist?" He said as he stood up to clean all the food from the table the muggle way, and to put them away in the fridge. Harry was rarely like this, most of the time it was not really an issue if Draco came home late, he'll just smile, ask Draco about his day and then proceed to heating up dinner. But today was different; he can't ignore the fact that Draco was gone that night.  
It took Harry so long to be able to learn to be selfish, not the kind of selfish that was evil, but the kind of selfishness that was proper, like guarding what was yours and saying no. It also took him a long time to get used to the idea that he could be anything and anyone he wanted to, that he should be free from expectations. 

At the same time Draco learned to be a bit selfless, he also learned to be patient with Harry and people in general. Most of all he managed to taught Harry to not care about anything and act like the twenty five year old that he is, instead of the fifty five year old that he is trying to be, in order to appease the wizarding world, he taught him to be young again.

Hence, why Draco was still smiling as he answered "I was with someone alright, but it's not what you think." He said. He was honestly happy, happy that Harry is starting to show a little bit of anger, because if this happened back then, he would've just smiled and kept his feelings bottled up inside. 

Harry looked back at Draco, this time with hurt in his eyes. "So, you spent your entire night at work?" He said, pulling down the sleeve of his sweater as he looked away. "I get it now, work is much more important than I am." He said with a bitter smile, his eyes getting a little wet in the corners.

This time Draco got a little concerned. He doesn't like seeing Harry cry, he never liked seeing Harry's tears. Normally, if someone else acted like this in front of him, he'll just sneer at them, then tell them to grow the hell up. But this, this was Harry, a boy who was made to act like a man at a very young age. This was Harry, whose childhood was filled with suffering and fear, this was Harry, a child who was made to carry a burden that most adults could not even think of. 

"You know that's not true love." Draco said as he enveloped Harry in a tight hug. "You know I love you more than anything in this world." He said softly, emphasizing each word with every stroke of his hand on Harry's back.  
"You're the one who told me that I could be selfish for the right reasons, Draco." Harry said as he embraced Draco even tighter, "Isn't wanting to be with you on this day one of those reasons?" That's when Harry's tears started falling. Draco was so heart broken to have caused it. All he could so was to kiss Harry's forehead and cheeks as he cried, trying to kiss every tear away.

"I'm very sorry love. I swear you'll never be second to my work." Draco said as he let go of the embrace to hold Harry's hands. "To be honest I wasn't even at work last night." Draco said with a smug smile.  
Harry looked at him with suspicion in his eyes, "then where were you?" He asked. 

"I'm going to show you something." Draco said as he pulled something out of his robes. It was a small cardboard box, not something that usually holds what's in it, but it'll do, especially since it's the only one accessible by the time it was finished. Draco opened the box and pulled a ring, it was made of white gold, and it gleams really bright, especially when hit by any form of light; it has a small dark stone on the center. "This is something that I have been working on with Blaise for a awhile now." Draco said as he looked at Harry, whose eyes were so wide in shock. "This was supposed to be finished days ago, but we went off schedule because of an enchantment that went wrong." 

Draco held Harry's left hand as he he slid the ring on Harry's ring finger. "This is a very special ring love." Draco explained. "Hold it against your chest Harry." He said and Harry complied, as it reached Harry's chest the color of the stone changed into a deep red shade. Draco beamed even brighter. "This Harry, is the ring of Ishtar, Ishtar is-"

"The Babylonian goddess of love." Harry said with a smile.  
"When the stone turns red, it means that the wearer's beloved loves them very much." Draco said and Harry smiled brighter. "I hope I am the one that stone is pertaining to." Draco said as he pulled Harry's left hand towards him and kissed it. Harry took his band back to wrap his arms around Draco's neck to kiss him. The kiss was gentle and sweet. The broke part with huge smiles on their faces. "Happy anniversary love. Happy Valentine's day."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always helpful, and welcome. Mean comments however, will not be tolerated.


End file.
